Magic and Red Hair: Part II
by Lady Foxgloves
Summary: During their 4th and 6th year at Hogwarts, Serena and George's relationship is quickly progressing, and so is the attention they attract. Their seeing each other in secret may soon come to an end as suspicion runs wild.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Viva la Jorge y Serina!

Chapter 1

The car pulled up to the Burrow and Hermione and Serena got out as it pulled to a stop. "Thanks, Mr. Weasley." Hermione said.

"No problem girls," he popped open the car trunk and pulled out their trunks. Mr. Weasley yawned, it was early yet and the sun wouldn't come up for a few hours. Hermione picked up the end of her trunk and rolled it across the lawn. Serena followed suit as Mr. Weasley closed the trunk. "You two can go up and put those in Ginny's room then."

Hermione opened the door and they were all blasted with a burst of warm air, Mrs. Weasley was standing over their table putting out plates of food. "Girls! Come in, come in!" Hermione and Serena pulled their trunks through the door and Mr. Weasley closed the door after them.

"Good morning, Molly." Mr. Weasley went over to the table and took of piece of toast.

"Good morning indeed." She hurried over to the stove to pick up a pot and set it on the table, "Girls, once you put your things away, could wake up the boys and tell them to hurry down to breakfast? Ginny's tried several times already."

"Sure Mrs. Weasley." Serena said and they managed to get their trunks up to Ginny's room.

Ginny was up and packing a small pack. "You're here!" she cried. "It's been unbelievably retched up here, being the only girl, well, besides mum, but that's different."

"What's with the bag?" asked Hermione.

"Dad told me to pack a bag; he said we're going somewhere. That's why we're all up so early. So I hope it's worth it, I am so tired." Ginny flopped down on her bed.

Hermione pulled her hair up into a pony tail and looked out the window, "Your mum said we had to go wake everyone up."

"Good luck at that, I've tried twice and they just yelled at me to go away."

"Ah, but we have the element of surprise!" Serena said. "I'm sure we can jolt them out of their sleep." Serena laughed evilly.

"Or something like that," Hermione said. "We'd better go."

Serena nodded and they left Ginny's room. As they were walking towards Fred and George's room Hermione whispered to Serena, "I'm going to go get Harry and Ron so you can have a moment with George."

"That's considerate of you."

"Yes, but keep in mind. Fred is in the room with you both, so-"

Serena stopped at the door, "Hermione!" she smiled, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about!" Serena stuck out her tongue at her and walked into the room.

Hermione shook her head, "Fat chance," and she turned on her heel to the stairs up to Ron's room.

In Fred and George's room there was only a little light coming in from the window, now that the sun was beginning to rise. She closed the door as quietly as possible and tiptoed over to George's bed. She sat on the edge and leaned over him, "Hey George," she whispered, "Time to get up."

He grumbled and buried his face into his pillow, "Ginny, go away. It's too early."

"What makes you think I'm Ginny?" George looked up and his mouth popped open. Serena smiled, "Morning sleepy head."

George sat up, "What are you, I mean, how did you-" Serena put a finger against his lips to silence him and she tilted her head towards Fred's bed. She lowered her hand and George spoke softly, "Well, this has been a fantasy of mine for quite some time now." George smiled broadly.

"Lucky you then." Serena smiled and George leaned over and kissed her gently on the mouth. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him back. "I missed you." She said. George pushed back a strand of hair from Serena's face. "And I missed you," He kissed her harder and pushed her onto her back, she let out a small laugh.

George stopped and laid down beside her, "So what are you doing here?"

"Your dad came and got me and Hermione earlier this morning." Serena poked his bare chest, "And your mom sent me and Hermione to wake up you boys and tell you breakfast was ready."

"I don't need breakfast." George pulled Serena close and they resumed kissing.

"Ugh! For crying out loud!" Fred sat up in his bed and threw the covers off. George and Serena stopped kissing and looked at Fred. "You two are disgusting! You should listen to yourselves," with that he left the room and they could hear the bathroom door shut. They were both blushing and Serena sat up.

"I should probably go now…" She stood up, but George wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down into his lap.

He kissed her cheek, "Wait one more minute…"

"Sorry, but I think I've stayed long enough as it is." She rested her head against his shoulder, "You're going to have to let go of me."

George sighed, "I don't want to."

"I don't want you to-" Serena stopped as the bedroom door flew open and Ginny burst in.

"I knew it!" she squealed. George let go of Serena and Serena stood away from the bed.

"Ginny, uh-" George began but Ginny cut him off.

"I knew something was going on! All last year you two were acting strangely around each other, and now I know why! Who else knows?"

"Ginny please, don't tell anyone." George stood up and closed the door, "No one is supposed to know."

"Oh come on!" Ginny crossed her arms, "You don't expect me to believe that no one knows." She raised her eyebrows and looked at Serena expectantly.

"Well, Hermione knows," she said at last. "And Fred."

"Oh, this is too good."

"Ginny," Serena pleaded, "You can't tell anyone."

"Why not? How come you're hiding, you're perfectly adorable together-"

"Because," George explained, "a certain family member wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Oh, you mean Ron?" Ginny put her hands on her hips, "Fine, I won't tell. But you can't hide it forever you know." Ginny smiled and opened the door, "Oh, this too good!" she said as she left the room.

George and Serena both sighed. "This is getting harder," he said.

"You can say that again," Serena folded her arms across her chest and walked over to the door, "I really should go now." George nodded and hugged Serena against him before kissing her once more. He let her go and she left the room with a smile.

Serena went down the steps to the kitchen and Harry and Ron were sitting at the table in a haze as Mrs. Weasley piled food on their plates. Serena sat down across from Harry and took a muffin from the basket in the middle of the table. Mrs. Weasley came over, "You want any eggs?"

"No thank you," she said. Serena ate her muffin and Hermione sat down next to her.

"You best go and pack a bag once you're done." Hermione said, "Ginny's still up there going over her stuff."

"Yah, I'll go do that." Serena said and walked up to Ginny's room. As she walked away she could hear Mrs. Weasley scolding Harry and Ron to hurry up. Serena packed a few things into a knit bag and slung it over her shoulder. Ginny was fretting over shirts as Serena walked back downstairs.

Only Mrs. Weasley was kitchen, "Where is everybody?" she asked.

"They went out back, dear. Arthur is quite anxious to get going so you might want to hurry."

"Okay, thanks."

She went out to the back yard and everyone was standing outside. George gave her a roguish grin that she pretended not to notice. She stood by Hermione as Ginny swept out of the house. Mr. Weasley looked around at everyone and smiled broadly, "Alright, are we all ready? Then let's head off!" Arthur Weasley began to briskly walk along a path leading into a lightly forested area.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The small group headed off down the path, most of its members yawning in the early morning light. Mr. Weasley seemed especially excited and was humming happily as they started to ascend a little hill. At the top two people were waiting for them, and as they drew nearer the two figures waved.

Drawing closer, Hermione and Ginny smiled to each other. Noticing their batting eyelids, Serena poked them in the ribs, "Want to let me in on the secret?"

Ginny giggled, "You should be the last one talking about secrets,"

"You told her?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at Serena.

"If 'you told her' is the same as 'walking in on' then…"

"They were pretty cozy when-" Ginny added, but was then cut off by Serena.

"That is beside the point," Serena narrowed her eyes at Ginny, "you have been sworn to secrecy. What I was referring to was that little gesture that passed between you and Hermione."

"Oh come on," Ginny sighed, "Don't even try to pretend you don't see Mr. Hunk over there!" she whispered. Glancing again to the top of the hill, the three looked to a tall and handsome brunette waving down at them all.

Hermione smiled, "Cedric Diggory." Her and Ginny batted their eyelashes once more and giggled under the breaths, for they neared the top of the hill and Cedric Diggory and his father were both smiling broadly.

"Amos my good friend, are we all set to go?" Mr. Weasley embraced the tall man warmly.

"Arthur, it's been ages." They pulled away and Mr. Diggory looked at them all, "I suppose we'll be off as soon as introductions are made."

"Of course, of course!" Mr. Weasley pointed to each in turn, "These are my boys, George, Fred, and Ron. Then my girl Ginny and her friends Hermione Granger and Serena Black." Ron glared slightly at Ginny and she spat out her tongue at him.

Whispering quickly to Serena and Hermione, "Ron's convinced that I've stolen you two from him." Serena and Hermione laughed quietly while Mr. Weasley's hand rested on Harry's shoulder.

"And this is Harry Potter," Mr. Weasley looked to Mr. Diggory, their eyes communicating briefly.

"Lovely to meet you all!" Mr. Diggory exclaimed, "This here is my boy Cedric."

Cedric's smile turned towards the three girls, "It's a pleasure to see you all." As he turned away Ginny fanned herself with one hand and pretended to swoon.

"Well, well. I'm sure we're excited to be off now!" Mr. Weasley began walking towards an old resting in the middle of the hill, "Alright everyone! Grab a part of the port key and don't let go." Mr. Diggory held out the boot and everyone looked for a spot to grab.

Everyone was tightly packed around, squeezed tightly together. George slid in behind Serena and innocently touched part of the torn boot while he playfully tugged on a belt loop on her jeans. However since everyone was in such close quarters no one noticed, although Serena swore she saw Ginny wink at her.

Once everyone was touching the boot, there was suddenly a whoosh of air and a feeling quite like a vacuum, sucking them away. This feeling lasted for only a moment before the whirling scenery around them began to slow and they were thrown down to the ground. There were several thumps as various bodies hit the ground. Serena sat up and rubbed her lower back, slightly sore from the fall. Looking around she saw Hermione and Ginny doing the same.

Seeing a hand loom above her, she grasped it and was pulled up, the hand was George's. Her hand remained clasped in his until at last he pulled away, her palm still tingling from the feeling. He threw a smile at her and turned to join Fred as he bounded after Mr. Weasley.

Ginny linked her arm through Serena's, "Too good," she repeated and dragged her after the others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley raised his arms theatrically, "welcome to the world cup!"

Around them people bounded through tents and stands, all sorts of colors waving in the air. Different wizards from all around the world walked by wearing an assortment of green or scarlet, a small group of wizards had even gathered (each clad in their team's colors) and seemed as if a fight would soon start. Serena stared in wonder around her, her face matching many of those near her.

Mr. Weasley led them to a tent and pulled aside the flap and rushed them all inside. The tent seemed terribly small and shabby; Serena looked at it in apprehension, Harry also sharing her look. Harry looked at her and shrugged his shoulders before stepping inside. She followed and was surprised to find the inside was enormous and even had separate rooms.

Ginny and Hermione waved her over and she found them inside a tent with two bunks inside, they all plopped their bags on a bed and Ginny looked skeptically at Hermione, who was putting her bag on a top bunk.

"I dunno Hermie; I think maybe we should put Serena on a top bunk instead."

Catching the hint right away, Hermione nodded vigorously, "You know you're absolutely right. I don't think we can trust Serena sleeping near the floor. Anyone could come in and take advantage!"

Serena responded by throwing a pillow at her and Ginny started laughing at both of them. Hermione winked at Serena and they both raised pillows towards her. "Wait-" she started to say, but Hermione and Serena flung the pillows at her. After recovering from being struck she immediately picked one up and started hitting them both.

Soon they all had pillows in hand and were laughing at each other as one of the pillows ripped. Serena had flung it up to hit Hermione and didn't even notice it had ripped until feathers began raining down on them all. They laughed even harder and Serena swung the pillow at Ginny, even more feathers pouring out.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Ron and Harry were peering inside the room and all three exchanged mischievous looks. Then they threw all the pillows at the boys, one last explosion of feathers blasting from the opening of their room as the other two pillows burst. Hermione, Ginny and Serena collapsed on a bed, exploding with laughter at Harry and Ron's disgruntled and feather writhen faces.

"By George I think I've had a revelation!" Fred peered in over the shoulders of Harry and Ron, both smothered in feathers.

"Oh my Fred I think I've had one too!" George picked up a handful of feathers and threw them in the air, shouting together they said, "Exploding Pillows!"

Fred said to the three girls, "Well done ladies! You've just invented a new product for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" Fred and George high-fived each other and hurried away discussing ways of production and product labels.

Mr. Weasley then hurried up, "Oh my, what happened here?" He waved his wand and the feathers flew back to their pillows and the seams closed up once more, "That's better, isn't it. Well, if you'll get in your quidditch gear we can start to head to the stadium!" Mr. Weasley hurried away, wearing his own green and gold colors in support of the Irish.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, do you still remember this story at all? I know, its been a loooooooong time. Enjoy, because I'm back.

Lady Foxgloves

Chapter 3

"Oh shoot!" Serena looked back at the tent, "Sorry girls, I forgot my wand."

Ginny looked suspiciously at her, "What do you need it for?"

"It's a security thing really," Serena waved her hands, "you two go on ahead, I'll catch up." Before they could argue Serena walked back towards the tent. They were all making there way towards the quidditch stadium now and the camp grounds were practically deserted, except for a few stragglers.

Serena walked up to the tent and opened the flap, it was completely dark inside, Mr. Weasley had shut off all the lights after they left. She stepped in and felt her way around the tent. Suddenly her arms were grabbed, pulling her forward, she screamed in surprise. Her scream was answered by laughter, and George's face was soon illuminated by his wand.

"George!" Serena hit his chest, "You scared me!"

"You should be scared; for I am George's evil ghost!" George shook his fingers and made his impersonation of a ghost like sound.

"Ha ha, very funny," Serena said, "Well if you see the _human_ George let me know, I'm supposed to meet him. Now I'll just be going on my way." Serena turned away and was pulled back again.

George wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Only joking, it's really me."

Serena suppressed a laugh, "I dunno… are you sure? You look like him, but can you prove it?" George smiled and placed a hand on Serena's cheek; he tilted her head up and kissed her gently. Serena placed her hands on George's chest and smiled, "I'm still not convinced…"

George laughed out loud and placed his lips on hers, working gently and then pressing harder against her mouth. Serena responded, opening her mouth so his tongue could brush against her lips. George pulled away, his breathing slightly heavier. "Convinced?" he said softly.

Serena nodded her head and placed her hand against his cheek, "They're probably missing us."

George nodded, "To be continued?"

"Definitely," Serena smiled and took his hand, leading him to the tent flap. "How was your summer?" she asked.

"The usual, but what I would really like to hear about was _your _summer."

"You mean with my dad and all?" Serena smiled, "It was good. I didn't see him that often, but it was enough. We talked a lot."

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh, lots of stuff. My friends, school stuff, and… he told me about my mother," she paused and George looked at her questioningly. "Look," she stopped and faced him, tugging at a silver chain around her neck. "He gave me this," Serena held out a silver locket, a crescent moon engraved on the front. George took it and opened it carefully. "That's my mother," Serena said quietly.

"She's beautiful…" George looked at Serena, grinning, "You look just like her."

Serena smiled, "Her name was Evelyn." George closed the locket and put Serena's hands around it, then kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on," he said, putting his arm around her waist. They walked through the forest hand in hand, enjoying the glow of the green and red lanterns that lit the way. They reached the stadium and stood in awe at the gigantic golden structure that loomed in front of them. George kissed Serena's hand and then let go as they continued walking to the very top box where the rest of their group was waiting.

George joined Fred in their seats near Ludo Bagman, the announcer for the event, and Serena took hers at the end next to Hermione. They kept rapt attention as the game started, each cheering wildly as the Irish scored a goal. In the end, Victor Krum, the famous Seeker for the Bulgarians caught the Snitch and ended the game. Unfortunately for the Bulgarians, the Irish were still far ahead enough to still win the game.

While cheering along with Hermione, Serena looked over at George and Fred, who both seemed exceptionally happy and had smug looks on their faces. They immediately launched themselves at Ludo Bagman and began talking. Serena leaned close towards Hermione's ear so she could hear her above the crowd, "What have George and Fred done to that man? They look like they're gloating about something!"

Ron had managed to overhear Serena's question and shouted to her, "That's because they are! They bet Ludo all the money they had that the Irish would win and Krum would catch the Snitch." After managing that explanation, Ron turned back to Harry and they talked animatedly about the match. Hermione leaned in towards Serena with a questioning look, "Didn't George tell you?"

Serena shook her head unconcerned; her narrowed eyes the only thing that betrayed her minor annoyance. Soon everyone was starting to file out of the box, and they slowly moved with the crowds back towards the campground. Serena had her arms folded across her chest and walked with Ginny and Hermione. They, and everyone else around them, were talking excitedly about the match. Suddenly Serena felt something poke her arm. She turned and saw a stick wiggling in a bush she had just passed. George's head rose up from behind the bush and winked before dodging back down behind it.

Smiling, Serena turned to Ginny and Hermione, "You two go on with out me, I think I'm going to enjoy the sights a little more…"

Hermione wrinkled her eyebrows, "Serena, we're in the middle of a forest-" Ginny nudged her in the side and raised her eyebrows. She grabbed Hermione's elbow and walked a little faster, "Or maybe you just forgot your wand again!" Ginny called out. Serena shook her head; it would be pointless to try excuses when Ginny was around. She walked back to the bush and the stick wiggled faster when she got near it.

"Are you going to come out of there?" Serena raised her eyebrows, "Everyone else is up ahead." Serena adjusted her scarf as George stood up from behind the bush, a few leaves caught in his hair.

"Fancy meeting you here, strange things, these old forests…" George smiled crookedly and strode over to her so they could continue walking together. "How'd you like the match?" he asked, relieving his hair of a stray leaf.

"Very much," Serena looked coyly at George, "though not half as much as you did, by the looks of it." Serena stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Really," George looked thoughtful, "am I radiating that much cheer?"

"Yes, I can see it very clearly," Serena joked.

"Careful now, you're starting to sound like Professor Trelawny," George laughed and playfully nudged Serena on the arm.

"Or maybe I just heard about the large sum of money that you won from Ludo Bagman, on the bet that you and Fred put absolutely everything on," Serena kept her voice dangerously level, and by the look on George's face, she new that he was nervous about the tone in her voice. Serena kept talking nonchalantly, "I'm surprised you came back to walk by me. I thought you might be counting your gold."

Serena stared straight ahead as George glanced at her, "Er… This feels like a trap." She narrowed her eyes at him and he grimaced. "You're angry?" he said with some surprise in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had made a bet like that?"

"It wasn't that big a deal, and we won-"

"What if you hadn't won? That was a stupid thing to do," Serena growled at him. George raised his eyebrows at her, surprised at her reaction.

"Serena, it was me and Fred's decision. We knew the risks." George tried to keep the anger out of his voice. "I can't believe you're upset about this."

She whipped her head to look at George and opened her mouth to say something, but then changed her mind and turned away. "Never mind, then. Just forget it." Serena walked silently and quickened her pace a little. George reached out to pull her back, but they had just left the forest and the tent was only a few yards away. Fred was waiting outside the tent for George. "Hello, Serena," he called cheerily as she walked past, but Serena just grunted and walked on into the tent.

George came up next to him and Fred asked, "What's up her?"

"I have no idea," George's brow was wrinkled in anger and frustration and his hands were shoved deeply into his pockets. "I'm going to bed." George headed towards the tent flap, but Fred grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hold up, mate. Let's go for a walk," Fred put a hand on his shoulder and steered him away from the tent. "Really, why is Serena mad?"

George raised his arms exasperatedly, "I don't know! Out of nowhere she starts talking about you and me betting on the game. She was saying that it was stupid. Then I told her that it was our decision and there was no reason for her to be upset." Fred raised his eyebrows at George and his mouth dropped open a little. "What?" George asked.

"George, you really don't get why she's mad?" Fred asked, surprised.

"No," George raised his voice angrily, "may be you should enlighten me if you know so much!"

"First of all, don't go yelling at me." George mumbled an apology and Fred continued, "She's mad because you made it sound like her opinion didn't matter at all to you." George opened his mouth to object, but Fred stopped him, "She's your girlfriend, I mean, did you even tell her that we had made the bet?"

George stopped walking, and stared at the ground, "No, actually." George looked back at Fred, "I didn't tell her."

Fred nodded, "Way to go, mate."

"What should I do now?" George asked.

"Go apologize to her," Fred pushed George back towards the tent and they started walking back.

"But how? The tent is pretty big, but not big enough where I can sneak off with her without someone noticing."

Fred smiled, "I have an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone was still up and hanging out in the main room of the tent. Mr. Weasley was talking with his three oldest sons at the table, while everyone else was playing a game of Exploding Snap. Fred and George walked in and Ron called, "Fred, George! Come join in so I can whip you, I'm on a winning streak."

"The only winning streak you're on is for being the slowest card dealer ever," Fred joked and he took the cards from Ron. While Ron sulked and everyone joked around with him, Fred switched Ron's deck with his own. Fred glanced at George and saw him trying to steal a look at Serena, but she was looking at everyone except him. Fred shuffled the cards and dealt them out quickly.

Serena picked up her hand, determined to have fun even though George was frustrating her to no end. She looked at her cards, determining what her move should be. Then suddenly, words started appearing over the top of the cards. She read one as it appeared, _Serena, I'm sorry I upset you. _Her brow wrinkled as she grew confused at the cards. More words started appearing on the cards, _I was stupid_ and _I should have told you about the bet _and_ I should have talked to you before hand_. Then she realized that they were all from George.

"Serena, it's your turn!" Hermione nudged her and she hesitated before making her move. She watched the card as she lay it down, afraid what everyone would do when they saw the writing. But as soon as she took it out of her hand, the writing disappeared.

The game continued and cards came and left her hand. When she got a new one, it would be blank, but then the writing would appear on every one. Her hand was filled with _I love you_ and _I'm sorry_ or _I'm a stupid git._ And when her turn came, the card she lay down would be completely blank. At one point she got a card that said_ Can you forgive me?_ Serena smiled as she looked at her cards, her hand had been filled with every kind of apology and declaration of love. For the first time since George walked in the tent, Serena looked towards him.

He was still glancing at her, and when he saw her looking at him, his glances grew all the more frequent. Serena gave him a small smile before turning back to her hand. Serena glanced at him a few more times after that and noticed that he seemed considerably more happy.

They had played through a few games before Mr. Weasley stood up from the table and suggest they go to bed. They had just reached the end of another game and cards were scattered about the room. Ron stalked off to the boy's room, Fred had managed to beat him in every single game. Serena helped Fred and George pick up the cards as the others trickled off to their rooms. Serena walked over to George and handed him the stack of cards she had picked up.

"How were you able to write on the cards?" Serena whispered to him.

"It was Fred's idea. I wrote them outside on our deck and then Fred switched Ron's with ours." George whispered back.

"So, how did the ink only show up for me?"

George straightened up the deck as Fred handed him the last of the cards, "It's a spell. Let's the ink only appear to the person it's meant to be read by."

"Oh," Serena nodded, "very clever."

George cleared his throat a little, "Er, does that mean you forgive me?" Serena smiled and nodded. George beamed, "Well, have a good night."

"Good night," Serena replied and walked to the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny. George walked off to the boy's room and gave her a little wave before ducking into the doorway. Serena smiled and lowered the fabric that served as a little door. She turned around and Ginny and Hermione had started changing into pajamas.

"Serena," Ginny teased, "did you enjoy the sights?"

Serena smiled cheekily, "Yes, very much." She pulled out her pajamas and changed into some flannel pants and an old t-shirt. They all got into their bunks and extinguished the lamp. Soon they were all asleep.

*****

"Wake up! Girls, wake up!" Serena opened her eyes groggily and peered over the side of the bunk bed. Mr. Weasley was shaking Ginny and Hermione awake.

Ginny sat up and groggily wiped her eyes, "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Come on, get on your shoes and coats, quickly! We have to get out of the tent." Serena climbed out of the bed and Hermione was already shrugging on her jacket over her nightgown. Serena got on her shoes and jacket and helped Hermione pull a still sleepy Ginny out of bed. Ginny got on her things and they all walked outside the tent.

The boys were out front, starring in shock at the campground around them. Ginny was wide-awake now as the screams from the terrified people around them reached her ears. They looked as a bunch of wizards walked through the tents in long black cloaks, each of their faces concealed behind a mask. They were setting tents on fire and causing other wizards and witches to flee into the woods towards the stadium. Serena heard Hermione gasp beside her as she looked up. Serena followed her gaze and stared in horror.

Above the cloaked wizards were four muggles in the air. They were being turned around and whirled every which way; all of them were terrified, including two small children who were crying loudly. Hermione was close to tears, "That's horrible."

Mr. Weasley began shouting instructions to them, "Charlie, Bill, and Percy are coming with me. The rest of you need to get into the forest and get as far away from here as possible. Keep together and I will come and find you when it's safe. Now, go!" Mr. Weasley and his three eldest ran towards the other ministry wizards who were trying to stop the black-cloaked wizards. Fred shouted above the screaming people around them, "Let's go!" He grabbed Ginny's hand and they all started moving towards the forest.

George looked behind at Serena, worry and fright on his face. Serena looked around at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and found their expressions matched his. They all got into the forest, but the lanterns that had once lit the way were no longer there. People began pulling out their wands and Serena heard Hermione utter, "_Lumos!_" Her wand lit up and Serena and Ron did the same.

"I can't find my wand," Harry muttered. They looked at him as he was patting down his pockets. "I must have dropped it." He turned around and looked behind him at the ground.

Serena looked around, "We've lost Fred, George, and Ginny."

Ron and Hermione looked around quickly and verified that they were alone. Hermione looked back at Harry, "Are you sure you didn't leave it in the tent?"

"I was sure I had it…" Harry wandered a little farther away.

"We'll help you look," Hermione decided. They walked back the way they came a ways and looked around the forest floor for Harry's wand. Suddenly they heard a snicker behind them.

They all turned towards the sound and saw Draco Malfoy leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "Lose something, Potter?" He said with a sneer, "I'm sure Weasley will find it soon, he's probably constantly looking at the ground, trying to find loose change." Ron turned red and Hermione had to put a hand on his arm to keep him from reacting.

Ron said, "Undoubtedly your father is out there in one of those masks."

Malfoy laughed, "What, aren't you enjoying the show? Or do you feel sorry for those poor little muggles up there, no doubt little miss mudblood over there does." He looked at Hermione and sneered.

Hermione spoke, "Come on guys, lets just keep moving."

Harry took a step towards Malfoy, his voice rising in disgust, "Have fun visiting your father in Azkaban." Then he turned around and began walking away. They all turned to follow him.

Malfoy laughed, "Azkaban? Yeah, Black would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Serena stopped and turned around. The sneer had yet to leave Malfoy's face, "Your father is a good old joke at our house. My father, of course, knew all along that your father was innocent. Tell me, did he enjoy it? Spending everyday for 13 years with the dementors?"

Serena gritted her teeth in anger, Hermione's voice came weakly from behind her, "Serena, just ignore him." Serena turned around and walked back towards her three friends. But Malfoy wasn't done yet.

"Want to know what I learned about your mother?" Serena stopped in her tracks again. Hermione started shaking her head, trying to get her to keep walking. "Turns out she was just a pathetic muggle herself." Serena turned slowly around and Malfoy kept talking, "Your father got sent to Azkaban right before you were born. They weren't even married. And then your mother died giving birth to you, her little bastard." Serena stood completely still as Malfoy laughed.

Ron and Harry were completely speechless as they watched Malfoy. Hermione reached out to take her hand, but suddenly Serena threw her wand down and lunged at Malfoy. Malfoy stopped laughing immediately and the sneer melted away from his face. Serena threw him down to the ground and pinned him. Malfoy started screaming as Serena began punching him in the face.

Malfoy put his hands in front of his face, trying to block her. The other three watched in shock as Serena beat Malfoy. "Serena!" Hermione shouted, "Stop it!" Serena didn't slow down and continued beating Malfoy. Malfoy was trying in vain to get Serena off him. He managed to punch her twice, but he was no match for the anger that was propelling her. He continued screaming and Hermione looked to Harry and Ron pleadingly, "Do something!"

Harry ran forward and tried to grab her arms, but she was flailing too much for him to keep hold of them. Harry shouted, "Ron, grab her other arm!" Ron was finally shaken out of his stupor and he ran forward. They both grabbed an arm and dragged her off of Malfoy. Serena was screaming for them to put her back down. But they held on tight as she kicked out with her legs and caught Malfoy in the stomach. Hermione took one last look at Malfoy as he sat up—blood streaming out of his nose—before picking up Serena's wand and running after Harry and Ron as they carried Serena away.

They finally stopped at a small clearing. The forest was mostly quiet, except for the sound of Serena crying as Harry and Ron set her down by a tree. Serena pulled her knees up into her chest and rested her forehead against her knees. She had stopped sobbing by the time they set her down, but tears were still flowing heavily down her face. Harry sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay," Harry said softly. Hermione sat down on her other side and Ron sat down in front of her.

Serena raised her head and hastily wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry…" she choked out, "I shouldn't have done that. It's just…he makes me so mad!"

"He had it coming!" Ron blurted out. "Besides, that was almost better than seeing the World Cup." Serena laughed a little, but Hermione gave Ron a disgusted look. Ron shrugged his shoulders at her.

Hermione looked at Serena closely, "Your lip is bleeding! And look at your hands!" They looked down at Serena's hands. Her knuckles were bloody and already swelling.

"This is going to be a tough one to explain to dad…" Ron muttered.

Harry laughed, "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when we do."

Ron laughed too, "What if he's still all banged up when we get to school? We'll get to tell everyone you kicked his ass!" Ron smiled mischievously and Serena couldn't help but cheer up seeing the excited expression on his face.

"Ron!" Hermione began scolding him, "This is nothing to brag about. Serena could get in a lot of trouble if Draco tells anyone."

"Yeah right," Harry said, "Malfoy is never going to admit that he got beat up by a girl." They sat in silence for a little while and Harry asked, "Should we go back to the tent, it's been a while now."  
"No," Hermione said, "Mr. Weasley said we had to stay here and then he would find us when it was safe."

Ron shrugged his shoulders at Harry and they sat in silence. Harry looked out into the clearing and thought he saw something walking around. Harry got up and tried to look through the dark at the clearing. "Harry," Hermione said, "what are you doing?" Harry waved his hand at her to quiet her and Hermione said nothing else.

Harry stared at the clearing for a while longer before sitting back down, "Sorry, I thought I saw something."

Hermione was about to ask a question when there was a shout from the middle of the clearing, "_Morismordre!_" And then a huge stream of green flew into the sky.

Author's Note: I couldn't actually remember if that's how you spell Morismordre, but hopefully you guys get the picture.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fred, George and Ginny were huddled together near several other families that had run away from the campground. Everyone was nervous and tense. Fred and Ginny were resting on the ground, but George kept looking around as people walked past, he was really jumpy and agitated. "I still don't see them," he said to Fred and Ginny. They had been looking around for Ron and others, or any sign of their father.

"And we probably won't until we get back to the campground," Fred replied. "You'll just have to be patient until Dad comes," Fred was losing his temper. He had barely managed to keep George from running off to search the woods.

George continued craning his neck above some people standing around in front of him. He muttered, "These stupid people are in my way…" George moved to walk further away, but Fred grabbed his pant leg.

"Just sit down and wait!" Fred practically yelled at him. George glared at his brother and was tempted to continue walking. Fred lowered his voice, "Look, you're not going to find her in all this chaos." George looked around one last time and sat down with a sigh. Fred continued, "I know you're worried, mate. But she's not alone, she's got Ron, Harry, and Hermione with her." George still didn't look convinced, "You know as well as I do that Hermione isn't going to let anybody get into any trouble." George laughed a little and Ginny narrowed her eyes at Fred for making the joke at Hermione's expense.

Fred shrugged his shoulders at her and had an expression on his face that said, "How else was I going to get him to relax?" Suddenly a commotion broke out over to their left. People began talking in low panicked voices and more people began rushing to small clearings in the trees.

Ginny's voice squeaked, "What's happening? Are those wizards coming?" She looked fearfully at Fred and George. George got up, motioning them to wait there. George pushed through a crowd of people and came out into a clearing. Everyone was looking up into the sky, George heard an old wizard next to him whisper fearfully, "It's the Dark Mark!" George looked up into the sky, his eyes widening.

Up above him, green smoke had twisted into a snake that was twining itself around a skull. Everyone was whispering fearfully about Voldemort as George made his way back to Fred and Ginny. Fred and Ginny stood up as he approached. "What is it?" Fred asked.

George replied uncertainly, still unwilling to believe what he had seen, "The Dark Mark." Fred's eyes widened in surprise and Ginny's mouth dropped open a little. George led them to the clearing and they looked into the sky.

Ginny looked briefly before looking at George, "I don't want to stay here any more. Where's Dad?" She was near tears and George hugged her, he tugged Fred's arm. Fred had been transfixed by the symbol hanging in the sky, a look of horror and astonishment on his face. Fred looked at George and he gestured down at Ginny.

Fred nodded and George let go of Ginny. Fred put an arm around her shoulder, he began talking merrily as they walked away from the clearing, "Come on, old girl, Dad will be here any minute. Everything's going to be just fine."

No sooner then he spoke, they heard someone calling above the crowd. "George! Fred! Ginny!" They turned around and saw their father walking through the crowds of people.

"Dad!" Ginny shouted. She ran towards him and he hugged her tight.

Mr. Weasley walked towards them and squeezed his son's shoulders. "You're safe." Mr. Weasley stopped to catch his breath. "We can go back to the tent now. I found Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Serena. They're already there waiting." Fred looked pointedly at George, but he ignored the look. "Can you find your way back?"

Fred and George nodded, but Ginny looked panicked, "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I'll be along in a few minutes, so don't you worry. I have to get all these people going in the right direction. Just stay together." Ginny nodded and Fred took her hand once more. They started walking back through the forest towards the campground, the shouts of their father beginning to fade away.

Soon more families began walking back, all taking their father's directions. It wasn't long before they left the forest and got back to their campgrounds. Many tents had been destroyed, the only evidence of them being there were the singe marks on the ground or their owners looking through the debris. The three siblings finally reached the tent and they went inside.

Ron and Harry were sitting silently at the table next to Hermione and Serena. They all looked up as the three entered the room. Ginny took the last chair at the table and Fred and George went to grab more chairs. "Serena, what happened to your hands!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" George blurted. He looked at Serena and saw Hermione had wrapped a bandage over the knuckles of her left hand and was swiftly working at the right hand. Serena smiled sheepishly and he saw her cut lip and the black eye forming.

Ron and Harry couldn't help smiling and Hermione glared darkly at them. Serena looked at Ron, "You can go ahead and tell them."

Ron leaned forward excitedly, "It was brilliant! There we were, and Malfoy was there, being a complete ass."

Fred interrupted, "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

Harry and Ron nodded eagerly and Ron continued the tale, "We were all set to just walk away, when suddenly, she just snaps." Ron made a breaking gesture with his hands, "She lunged at him and was beating him senseless, and all he could do was squeal."

"I'm pretty sure he screamed for his mother," Harry added.

"It's like she was possessed!" Ron continued. "Nothing could stop her. There was blood everywhere!" He spread his arms widely.

Ginny eyes were wide with shock and Fred and George were both laughing. "Okay, just a minute, there was _not_ blood everywhere," Serena corrected.

Ron continued like he hadn't heard her, "We were all trying to stop her, but she just kept hitting him."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione scolded, "That is a lie! You and Harry were both watching as I was yelling for you to help her." Hermione finished taping the last bandage.

"If they really wanted to help," George teased, "They should have held down his hands so _she_ didn't get hit."

"That's going to be a good one to tell at Hogwarts!" Fred laughed. "What did he say to make you so mad?"

Ron or Harry didn't rush forward any explanation and Serena just laughed it off, "Oh, just the usual insults. But I figured he had gotten a little too cocky since Hermione let him have it." Serena smiled as Hermione's face colored from remembering her own fight with Malfoy. George saw through the light-hearted expression and determined that Malfoy must have said something very cruel to get Serena to react the way she did. He resolved to ask her later what Malfoy had actually said.

Mr. Weasley walked through the tent flap and clapped his hands, Charlie, Bill and Percy followed behind him. "Everyone, get your things together. We're going home as soon as we can." Everyone got up and headed off to get their things. Mr. Weasley saw Serena's bandaged hands, "Oh, good. As soon as we get to the Burrow, Molly will have you healed up." He hesitated a moment, "Don't worry about…we'll just tell her you fell or something. We don't want her upset about anything else."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," Serena said, relieved. She had been worried about Mrs. Weasley's reaction towards her fighting with Draco Malfoy. Serena headed to her bunk bed and grabbed her bag off the top bunk. Immediately she had to set it down as pain shot through her knuckles. She tried to make a fist and found she couldn't. She sighed and wondered how she was going to pick up her bag, something that used to be simple enough.

"Need some help?" Serena turned around and George was standing in the doorway, his pack already hanging on his back.

Serena blushed a little, "Yeah. Kind of sad, I can't even pick up my bag." George picked up the bag and moved to throw the strap over his shoulder. Serena objected, "Oh, you don't have to carry it. I mean, if you could just put it over my shoulder for me…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm a big strong man," George flexed his arms and grinned.

Serena shook her head, "Really…just give me my bag."

George shrugged the bag off, "If you insist."

"I do," she said. George put the bag over her head and she put out an arm so the bag hung slant wise across her body.

"Feel right?" George asked as he adjusted the bag to rest on her hip.

"Yup, thanks," Serena smiled as George briefly rested his hands on her waist and shoulder.

"No problem." George smiled crookedly, "Let's get out of here." They walked outside and everyone was waiting.

"Everybody all set?" Mr. Weasley asked. He looked around and made sure he had everyone. He waved his wand and the tent packed itself away. Charlie picked it up for him and they walked over to the portkeys. There was a large line waiting, but Mr. Weasley managed to get them out without too much delay.

They walked back to the Burrow, mostly quiet. They were all tired from the excitement at the World Cup. Mrs. Weasley was outside waiting for them and ran to hug Mr. Weasley as they came near. She was near hysterics, explaining how she had read about everything in the paper. She began hugging everyone, including Harry, Hermione and Serena. After she hugged Serena she exclaimed, "What happened to your hands? And you eye!"

"Er…I fell," Serena lied. Mrs. Weasley pulled her inside the house, fussing over her and worrying over everything that had happened at the World Cup.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Mrs. Weasley was through with Serena, her knuckles were free of bandages and her bloody lip and black eye had disappeared. Serena hurried away before Mrs. Weasley could question her too much about how she had fallen and walked up to Ginny's room where she and Hermione were examining their new school things. Hermione was looking through her new books, while Ginny examined some potions ingredients that her mother had purchased for her. They both looked up when she came in and Hermione said, "You look a lot better."

"I feel a lot better," Serena confessed.

"Mum picked up all of our school things for us. And you've gotten a letter," Ginny pointed to a square of paper that sat on her pile of school supplies. Serena picked it up and immediately recognized her father's hand. She opened it up and began reading eagerly,

_Serena,_

_I have just read news of the World Cup. I would have come immediately to the Weasley's residence, but Dumbledore has confided that it is still too soon for me to be seen in public. Please send a post as soon as you can so I can hear that you didn't come to any harm. _

_With Love, _

_Your father_

Serena had completely forgotten that her father would have heard of the World Cup. She grabbed a quill and pot of ink and wrote a reply. She explained that she was fine, as was Harry and everyone else. After a moment of inner struggle, she decided to include the fight with Draco Malfoy. Although she elected to leave out what Malfoy had specifically said and the damage her own body had received. As she finished the note, she sealed it up and Frasier was already waiting for her. He meowed at her and she tucked the note into his collar. She scratched him behind the ear and he walked out of the room.

Just as the orange and white cat left the room, Ron and Harry entered. Ron was carrying a bundle of maroon velvet and lace. "Ginny," he said, "Is this some kind of joke?" He unfurled the fabric and revealed a dress robe complete with lace cuffs and collar. Ginny giggled and Ron glared at her.

Harry piped up, holding up a dark green robe that looked considerably better than Ron's, "Really, what are these?"

"They're your dress robes," Mrs. Weasley appeared behind them.

"Dress robes?" Ron uttered, "This looks like it's for a girl."

Mrs. Weasley got a little flustered, "It was the best I could find for our budget. You'll look just fine in that." She looked over to Serena and Hermione, "Girls, I didn't get you any because I was sure that you'll want to pick out your own. There's a charming shop in Hogsmeade called Gladrags, I've sure you'll find something lovely there."

"Why do we need dress robes this year?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley smiled secretively, "It was on your lists." Then she walked away and Ron was left holding the maroon monstrosity. He held it away at arms length like it held a contagious disease. He grimaced and walked up the stairs to his room in the attic. Harry shrugged his shoulders at them and followed Ron up the stairs.

Hermione was examining her school list and asked Ginny, "Are dress robes on your list?"

Ginny took up her list and looked it over, "No."

"Why do we need them and you don't?" Hermione pondered.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Can I come shopping with you two anyway?"

"Of course," Hermione and Serena said together. Ginny smiled and began putting away her school supplies into her trunk. Serena followed suit and opened up her trunk. On top of her things was a flower made of paper. She picked it up and looked closely at it.

She showed it to Hermione and Ginny, "Does this belong to either of you?" They both shook their heads 'no' and Serena sat down on her bed to examine it. She twirled it around and even smelled it, to her surprise it smelled exactly like a flower. She looked at one of its paper leaves and tugged at it. She gasped, dropping it on the ground as it began unraveling and formed a single sheet of parchment. She picked it up and saw it was a note from George.

_Serena,_

_Meet me out in the garden at ten tonight._

_George _

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Nothing…" Serena tucked the note into her pocket and went off downstairs, claiming she was in need of something to drink.

* * * * *

The garden was completely dark and the sounds of small insects and garden gnomes drifted through the plants. George waited outside for Serena to appear. Everyone had eaten dinner long ago and had scattered to different parts of the house. George strolled through the garden and took a seat on the bench underneath a tree so he could see when Serena would come out.

Serena walked out of the house and closed the door gently behind her. She saw George on the bench and smiled widely. "Hey!" she called. She walked over to him and he stood up.

"Follow me," George smiled. They walked out farther into the garden and hid behind a tall row of rose bushes. There was a bench and they sat together, George wasted no time and kissed her.

"I missed you too," Serena joked. George smiled and put his arm around her. "This is a convenient little spot," Serena said.

"When we were young," George explained, "my parents would come out here to get some alone time. I'm sure you can imagine how hard that was with seven of us running around."

"Ah," Serena said.

"How are you feeling?" George asked, taking her hands in his and rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs.

"Fine, your mother did a bang up job," she let go of one of his hands so she could tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's not exactly what I meant." George's brow wrinkled and Serena looked quizzically at him. "What really happened, you know, with Malfoy? What did he do?"

Serena sighed, "I was afraid you would ask that." She looked down at the ground and dug at the dirt with her shoe. She took a deep breath and then looked at George, "It's only going to make you mad."

"I already hate Malfoy," George reminded her. Serena was still silent. "Are you afraid I'm going to do something stupid?" She nodded a little. George teased her, "Like get into a fight with him?" Serena grimaced, but laughed a little bit. "Serena, I promise you, I will not fight Malfoy."

Serena squeezed his hand, "I just hate even thinking about what he said. It just makes me want to punch him all over again." George looked at her expectantly. Serena finally began to explain to him what he had said about Ron, Hermione, and finally about her father and mother. By the end of the tale, Serena was pressing her hands to her eyes, trying not to cry.

George had his arms wrapped around her and he was grinding his teeth angrily. "The nerve of that son of a bitch. The next time I see him…"

Serena jerked her head up and stopped wiping at her eyes, "George, you promised!"

George looked at her and his face softened, "I'm sorry."

Serena wiped the last of the tears from her face, "Enough of this. Can we talk about something else?"

George thought for a moment, "So I hear Ron's dress robes are pretty entertaining."

Serena smiled, "I don't suppose you've gotten them as well?"

"Yeah, not at all as classy as Ron's though. Fred and I are so jealous…" George smiled as Serena laughed.

"Do you have any idea what we'll need them for?" Serena asked.

"Not a clue," George replied. They sat in silence for a moment and George began smiling mischievously.

Serena saw his look, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and continued smiling.

"What?" Serena demanded. "George Weasley if you don't-" George leaned forward and interrupted her by kissing her once more. He put his hand on the back of her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. His hand moved down to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him.

Serena put her hands on his chest as he continued to kiss her. There was a low snickering coming from somewhere in the rose bushes. Serena pulled away when she heard it, "What was that?" George looked around, but suddenly the bench started tipping and they both spilled onto the ground.

George landed on top of Serena with a thud. The snickering grew louder and they watched as a few garden gnomes ran out from behind the bench, spitting out their tongues as they ran past. George raised himself up onto this elbows and looked at Serena, "Are you alright?"

"Well, my back hurts a little," Serena looked in the direction the gnomes ran off to. "Stupid gnomes," she said bitterly. George laughed a little as she made an imitation of them spitting out their tongues. She looked back at him and smiled, "Are you going to let me up?"

George returned the smile, "No, I don't think I am."

"Okay, then could you at least shift over somewhat? Because what ever is in your pocket is stabbing me in the leg," Serena countered. George's cheeks grew red and Serena asked, "What's wrong?"

George's cheeks got even darker and he said quietly, "Er…I…I don't have anything in my pockets."

Serena's smile faded to an expression of confusion. Then her cheeks got dark red as well and she said just as quietly, "You mean…is that your…" George nodded, embarrassment showing clearly on his face. Serena stared at him for a moment and then laughed.

Completely taken aback, George looked at Serena like she was crazy, "What's so funny?" His voice sounded almost offended.

"It's just funny. I should have figured it out by now, but I guess all of last year I just forgot you had one," Serena laughed once more. "Come on, George, 'I don't have anything in my pockets'."

George looked at her, a look of pure shock on his face, "I can't believe you're laughing about this. Aren't you, grossed out, or something?"

"Why would I be grossed out?" Serena asked.

"You're only 14!" George exclaimed.

"Which must not be that big of a deal, since you still asked me out. Besides, what did you laugh about when you were 14?"

George stammered to think of a reply, "That's different, I'm a boy."

"So I can't laugh at this situation because I'm girl, is that it?" Serena narrowed her eyes at him.

"No! Well, yes, but…I mean…you've gone and twisted it," George said frustrated.

She shook her head, "Regardless, you're still on top of me, and your penis is still stabbing my leg, so you must not care all that much about age at least."

George turned red again and immediately scrambled off of her. He offered her a hand and pulled her up off the ground. "What I mean is," George continued trying to explain himself. "I just thought you would be bothered by stuff like that, because you are younger. So…you just surprised me."

"George, it doesn't bother me," Serena hugged him.

George wrapped his arms around her, "I never want to make you do anything you don't want to, or…" he blushed once more, "anything you're not ready for."

Serena smiled, "I know, that's one of the reasons it doesn't bother me." She kissed George on the cheek, "Because I know I can always trust you."

They pulled away and George looked at the watch on his left wrist, "Well, it's getting pretty late. We should probably get to bed." Serena nodded and they walked back into the house. The living room was now deserted and dark. They crept up the staircase and parted ways for the night.


End file.
